The Pie Factor
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: AU! This is how I think Dean came to love pie and girls.


**a/n: How I thought Dean could have came to love pie. AU**

**The Pie Factor.**

At the very young age of four, Dean Winchester was not a very impressionable kid as many were. He had one goal in his life, which was decided a short five and a half months ago when his baby brother Sammy was born. He wasn't old enough to go to school and he found it hard to trust outsiders, that meant little Dean didn't have any friends - he wasn't bothered an inch by this fact; all he ever needed was at home. It was about mid fall and new neighbors had moved in about two weeks before; a mother, father and daughter of four.

Leaves covered the ground like a multi-colored blanket of crackly sheet paper. Dean looked at his blanketed back yard dreamily as he bounced on the spot. He could see the girl next door, sitting in the middle of a huge pile of leaves a goofy smile on her face as she stared at something in her lap. Dean bit his lip; he wanted to go out and play, but he had to stay with Mommy and Sammy because he was the man of the house when Daddy was at work. But by God did he feel like a big ball of energy today. He pressed his face to the window; his whole body just vibrating until he could hold himself no more.

"Mommy?" he called, running into the kitchen where he knew she would be with Sammy in his high chair.

"Yes, Dean." Mary smiled down at her first born from her place at the table where she was sewing some of John's clothes.

Dean stood there, bouncing in place. "I go outside and play?"

"Of course-" that was all Dean needed as he burst from the room as fast as his little legs could take him. Mary couldn't help but chuckle.

Dean rushed out the back door, swaddled in his fall jacket and boots; he promptly tripped and fell on his face into a pile of leaves. He lay still, still getting over the slight shock of it all when he felt something pock him in the shoulder. He rolled over and looked up into the greyest eyes he's ever seen; it was the girl from the next-door. He just stared as she smiled down at him in a comforting manner.

"You okay?" her voice was quite and small but it rang through out his body like a bell. Dean only nodded in response as he sat up though he couldn't help but blush as she brushed the leaves from his jacket. "Skye," she pointed to herself; when Dean nodded she pointed to him and gave an encouraging smile.

"D-Dean," he stuttered out; nervous in a strangers presence.

Skye crouched beside him, giving him a toothy smile; dimples appeared on her face that was perfectly framed in her reddish-brown hair. Her mouth widened suddenly, right before she stood up and ran back to her yard. Dean watched as she picked something big, flat and round from the ground before she rushed back to him. She sat on her knees and extended her arms to him; he stared wide eyed at what in her arms - a freshly baked apple pie. He watched as the scented steam rolled off of the golden crust as he mouth started to water. Dean had never had a pie before; he'd only seen them on the TV.

"Want some?" she tilted her head side ways, raising her eyes brows to urge him to take a bite.

Dean bit his lip; he was taught to never except food from strangers, but he knew her name so that meant she wasn't, right? Skye watched his face intently and knew the instant Dean had made his decision; she dug in her coat pocket and produced a silver fork. She scooped a sizable piece and held it towards Dean. He bit his lips a second longer before he leaned forward and took the fork into his mouth; Skye grinned at the pure bliss expression on his face. She took a bite of her own as she waited for Dean to come back down to Earth.

"Like?" she asked.

Dean shook his head in a negative.

"Love?"

Dean nodded his head erratically.

Skye smiled big, before she once again dug in her coat. In her palm was a button, which she clipped on Dean's jacket. She gave him another smile before she set the apple pie in his lap and ran back into her house; laughing all the way. He sat there for a moment; dumb founded with a steaming pie in his lap. Curiously, he peered at the button - and he had no idea what it said. But he would never forget the girl next door, and later he found out what the button said.

-_**I (heart) PIE**_-

**note: Yes, this one-shot probably made no sense but neither do you! Still, if you read this, then thanks and I hope you review!**


End file.
